1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bow and arrows and, more particularly, is concerned with a method and apparatus for supporting a bow and arrow for use by a disabled person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bow and arrow supports have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,097 dated Dec. 25, 2007, Callis disclosed a bow construction including a telescoping bow riser and ground support. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,643 dated Feb. 29, 2000, Golfieri disclosed a bow sighting unit and stand. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,211 dated Aug. 31, 1993, Anderson disclosed a bow support apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,765 dated Jul. 30, 2002, Irwin, III, disclosed a training device for archers. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,773 dated Oct. 14, 2008, Minjares disclosed an adjustable support for archery bows and the like. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,981 dated Apr. 15, 1997, Breedlove disclosed an archery bow stabilizer and prop. While these bow and arrow supports may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.